


The Time Dirk Gets Shot in the Mexican Funeral Shirt

by yanny



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanny/pseuds/yanny
Summary: 原作者：Summary:Don't worry, no Dirk Gentlys were harmed in the making of this fanfic.(short oneshot)Notes:this is my first Dirk Gently fic so bear with me for this haha译者：一个可爱的小短篇~（并没有车）





	The Time Dirk Gets Shot in the Mexican Funeral Shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the time Dirk gets shot in the mexican funeral shirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788111) by [creativitea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativitea/pseuds/creativitea). 



“你不能永远都把朝对方扔名片和绑架狗狗们作为自我保护（self-defence）的措施。”Farah努力地想让他明白他需要学习一些自我保护的技巧，这样的话即使宇宙总把他带到他该去的地方，对即将遭遇的事情有所准备总是好些的。他刚要说他有Todd这个助手，Farah就告诉他：“说实话，Todd也许也需要一些训练。”丝毫不让人惊讶地，Dirk马上换了个借口：他已经有很大的进步了：他再也不会躲在吉他后面了。

Amanda支持了“Todd需要一场搏斗”这个想法并且认为如果Dirk可以狠狠地揍他一顿就更好了。Dirk认为这是个赞美，笑得开心极了，以至于他忽略了Farah对Amanda露出的“你这不是在帮忙”的表情。Amanda耸了耸肩。

Dirk已经想到要怎么做了。

这可不是Farah脑中“学习”的概念，所以她不在那里是件好事。Amanda在那并且同意了这件事，而Dirk没有把它当作一个不妙的信号，除了她在鼓励他的时候用了“搞笑”（hilarious）这个词。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

自从Dirk从他家窗户爬进了他的生活，Todd无疑要面对生活中出现的许多惊喜（惊吓）。

但这之中没有多少有着Dirk在同一个窗上，字面意义上朝他喊着“SURPRICE”，与此同时拿着一把水枪对着他。

他还没有时间来抱怨“什么鬼……”就已经浑身湿透，Dirk还扔了把水枪在他附近的地板上。

当他那句“我不会干这种蠢……”也被一注水淹没时，他终于有了拾起武器的动力，这也给了Dirk足够的时间从窗子里爬进来跑到柜台后面。这时候，Todd也有了机会在他跑步躲进那后面时向他的后背射击，但因为他那该死的皮夹克，这复仇的进攻仍然没怎么让他变湿。

而且满足感会急剧减少，特别是你听到你敌人的反应是止不住地笑的时候。

“我们为什么要干这个？”Todd问道，微微疑惑他为什么还在为找出其中的意义而烦恼。这不是Dirk做过的最古怪的事。说实话这是他做过的最正常的事情之一了。

“Farah说我们得练练自我保护。”Dirk解释道。但这让Todd更加迷惑了，“所以她给了我们水枪？”Todd从沙发后面观察着架子，时刻注意着Dirk什么时候离开他的藏身之处。

“不是，”Dirk说，从柜子上面飞快地扫了一眼，皮夹克已经盖在了……他的头上来保护他的头发，“这个绝妙的主意……”他笑着说，想要向Todd射一注水，但这次只打到了沙发上，让他咕哝了好一阵子沙发、背叛之类的东西，并把夹克重新盖了回去。他边奔跑着进攻边喊着“是我想出来的！”到了沙发后面注视着Todd。他拼命朝他喷水，Todd也努力回击。Todd并没有意识到自己在Dirk的水用完只能单方面承受攻击之前就笑了。他跑进了浴室，Todd也抓住机会在厨房的水池里装满了水。

当他关掉水龙头时他听见了一个熟悉的轰鸣声，但他还没反应过来这到底是什么。Dirk已经恐慌地站在了窗前，接着，一大堆水气球砸到了他，他听到了不是3个，而是4个狂野男孩和Amanda喊着“抱歉，Dirk！”，并笑作一团。

Dirk低头看了看自己，头一次朝着那群古怪的昂首阔步的吸血鬼叫喊，

“这是我最喜欢的衬衫，你们这群混蛋！”

Dirk转身看向Todd，说“去他的防御（defence），现在让我们来练练进攻！”在Todd想劝他这是个糟糕的主意之前，Dirk已经冲出了门。Todd跟着他，不是很确定这是出于习惯还是出于担心。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

当Farah知道了这件事情之后，她在心里暗暗记着下次表达自己的意思时得更详细点儿。


End file.
